


The Bet

by Aicosu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Reylux - Freeform, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/pseuds/Aicosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing they are both attracted to him, Kylo and Rey bet on who can seduce Hux first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo & Rey: The House

They realized it during a fight. Perhaps that was typical of them.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Me!? You're the one who—!"

"Who what!?"

Kylo threw his bag with a yell. It cleared the entire room, smashing into his nightstand and knocking it to the ground with the loudest bang. It's satifying. The sound. It's as loud as he wants it. Just enough to drown out the thumping in his chest that shoots through his body.

He couldn't get the image out of his head.

The image of downstairs. Of Rey, at his frat house, with Hux. There when she should have been waiting for him at her shop. There, with Hux, at the dining table. Laughing together.

 _Hux_.

Laughing.

He couldn't stop replaying the broad grin in his brain. The sweet peel of pink on white, illicit and new. That quirk of lips and those tentative dimples. 

 _Hux had dimples_.

"What is wrong with you!?" Rey asked. She's just behind him, like always. Her eyes are hard and familiar. Confused like they should be because he's confused too. And him and Rey are so in-sync. Enough that he watches her hackles rise with his. 

He breathed harshly, his yell from throwing his bag had reverberated through his whole body and he felt like he was still vibrating from it. Like he had been struck by a car or a lead piper. it's adrenaline. Anger. He knows the feeling of anger enough to chalk all this... heat, to that.

Or maybe it was the image of Hux's bright eyes. Colorless glass reflected by Rey's face. Their mirth a scintillating scarlet, marking them adulterers there, at the table with their hands touching just enough over their homework. Secret lovers.  

Hux had been pink, open, bare, in ways Kylo had never imagined the boy could be. 

He had destroyed their table instantly, scattering papers and shocking both of them before storming upstairs. A whirlwind of absolute anger that even Rey hadn't been able to quell. Instead she had chase after him, magnetized by him always, leaving behind the flushed ginger boy with the cat like smiles and pristine, sharp laughter.

"Nothing." He instantly defended, glaring down at her small frame as if he could will her ferocity away. He wanted her to know him, be apart of him enough to share his confusion. Share his feeling of shame and guilt enough that she wouldn't ask. Maybe she wouldn't press this if he willed her not too. 

But Kylo wasn't that lucky. Rey magnetized him just as much as he did her. Their push and pull was too perfect to fall to his fancy.

"No— don't try and backpedal now, you started this!"

He turned away from her, hands finding solace in his hair, trying to contain that persistent vibrating. He felt revved up, on fire, angry. It had to just be anger. But there was heat in his belly. A shivering sensation that he couldn't stop. His fingers pulled at his hair, felt the pain. He bit hit lip at the yanking, burned with it. He closed his eyes and let his mind flash him images of pale white and sun-kissed orange.

"What is going on!? Is this because of Hux?!"

Kylo snapped. He felt his whole body do it. Felt everything break at the sound of that name. When he turned on her it was with an accusing, guilty, terrible yell. "No!!— it's because of both of you!"

Rey stopped short in surprise. Her defenses gone in the face of his genuine emotion. He took advantage of her silence, feeling his dam break. He would talk himself into destruction if only to stop her from realizing anyway he hadn't yet.

"What was so fucking funny anyway!? What was so damn hilarious that you got him—" He trailed, hands grabbing at his hair once more and stopping himself. He couldn't even _say it._

The image was too strong. Pink peeled on white, that skin-- fragile and blushed. He had stared at that skin before. Edged around rich black blazers and thin, too-thin, button-ups. Kylo had imagined his fingers scraping trails into it. Star tracks into freckled sand. And Rey had done it, had pressed her hands into those long fingers and got that wicked, plush mouth to open and smile. Got that boy to shake, stutter, heave his chest with laughter. Heave, like he had been _cumming._

_Fuck._

Rey edged forward with a pinning look, flashing. She was always too smart. "Got him what?"

He wanted to scream at her then, but settled for pouring all his anger into the best glare he could throw at her.

"Stop, Rey." He pleaded. Not quite sure if he meant her questioning, or the memory of her pressing into _him._

She was quiet, but Kylo knew better.

He knew Rey better than he knew himself. Knew that the truth that she knew him better than he knew himself. He knew her silent calculation, her easy dis-assembly of him. She did it so completely, so precisely, as if she had taken him apart like one of her cars and put him back together enough times that it wasn't even a challenge anymore. Suddenly he wished she wasn't as in-sync with him as she was. It was a curse just as much as it saved him.

"Don't." He warned, flickering his gaze to her lips as they parted. Because he knew it was coming. She already knew what was stirring inside of him even if he didn't. Couldn't.

"You're jealous."

She whispered it. Carefully. Honestly. And he was ruined. He knew it.

"Jealous?!" Kylo near roared. He tried to shut her up. Tried to press the anger to the forefront of his shame, but Rey lifted her chin, eyes looking straight through his like she was reading his thoughts on the back of his skull. 

"You're jealous, of Hux."

"Why the fuck would I be jealous?" He approached her once more then, beside himself with a false bafflement. His heart was banging against his chest as he waited for her answer. Not certain if he would force her to tell him what she knew and he didn't, or if he wanted to scream loud enough so he couldn't hear it. Because damn it all he did know. But the lie had been secret, careful. Placed delicately in the divets of those dimples he didn't know existed. "Why would I be jealous of that--asshole!?"

"No, not of him--" Rey was shaking her head now. And Kylo watched the look in her eye change. There would be no mercy for him. He hurried to plea.  
  
"Don't--!"

"--for him."

"Fuck you!" It was instant, he could feel the flood of it through his nerves and he paced away to the wall. "FUCK YOU!"

Jealous for him. Jealous of that smile, that skin. Jealous that the shine of those insufferable, hateful grey eyes never looked at him with acknowledgment. Jealous that his prodding, his challenges, his picking and poking never seemed to stir the ever-so careful Hux. 

Brendol Hux was his sick, terrible, guilty pleasure. His muse. His secret even-to-himself sin. 

It was in the glances he caught of Hux between meetings, classes. The ones full of thoughtful conceit. The puff of Hux's lips whenever he saw Kylo. The sharp edges of his slight shoulders and how Kylo imagined they would feel to shove up against a wall. 

He wanted to break Brendol's perfect impenetrable facade for any emotion so badly that he had broke himself.

And seeing Rey do it so effortlessly downstairs had ripped new desires in him. 

To see her do it again. To lap up any excess that she tore into of him.

"You do, don't you!?" Rey followed, a voice of reason through the haze of his brain. "I thought you were jealous that I was with him, but you don't care when I'm with Poe or Finn. Or even if I go to the shop with Snap or—"

He slammed a fist at the wall before turning to point at her threateningly. Stopping her and the rampant thoughts raging in his mind.

"I don't give a fuck if you hang out with any of them! Or H-Hux."

The stutter had them both silent, standing there an arm's length away. The eye of the storm. Finally. Enough silence for them both to stare at each other in the revelation of their realization. He felt more exposed than he had when he had first had her to himself.

But his skin was still so fucking hot. And the blood rushed through his body at he thought of Hux's laugh. The sound of it, _fuck_ , it fluttered in the pulse at his wrist and neck, dipped into the pit of his belly and his shook his legs. He stared at Rey's eyes as they roamed over him.

Like she could see it wreck him. Like it was reflected in her own flickering gaze. Their bodies forever so in-sync that even her skin was flushed. Panting.

...Rey's chest was heaving too. 

"So do you." He said quietly. Careful of the sudden silence between their yelling.

But he could feel his heart begin to thump again.

Her eyes snapped back up to his.

"What?"

"You." He said it slowly. Making sure to be certain. He wrapped his lips around it and savored the word. " _You_."

She blinked at him, with parted lips and a slow uneven breath. Her chin moved the tiniest increment. A small shake of her head that she couldn't quite control. His blood flared at the sight, hands fisting as he felt his bones begin to shake. She had done the same thing months ago, when he had asked her if she liked him. Wanted him. He had done in mere seconds ago. When he had denied. That small, secret, guilty, instinctual lie. 

"I saw you." He accused, stepping forward, eyes tracing down to her throat as she swallowed. Another tell. Another lie. "With him."

"We weren't doing anything. We're friends. We have the same class—"

Kylo shook his head vigorously. He had those same words in his heart for months. And he knew better. No one could sit next to Hux, Brendol Hux, and not think. Not feel. Not wonder about the curl of that voice whispering lewd demands into their ear. 

Or watch the way his legs stretched restlessly in a chair. Or the way his hair kiss his forehead like a prayer when his head dipped low to read. It was too loud and horrid not to notice. Too much for _Rey_ to not know. Not when they were so alike.

"You never told me that. You never told me you were in the same class. Or that you knew each other." He reasoned. Urged. Hoped.

"So?" She avoided. But Rey's face was growing flushed. The hair kissing her cheeks moved wildly as she denied it, and her lashes hid her eyes from him. Just like the gold ones hid Hux. Just like they both had done with each other. Downstairs. 

"You tell me everything." He hurried again. More encouragement in his voice than resentment. 

"I didn't know you knew each other!"

"We're in the same fucking frat house, Rey!" He shouted again, patience wearing thin. She had too--

Somehow they were only a few inches apart now and the air felt tight between them. They were running out of denial.

"You don't talk about him! And he doesn't talk about you!" She yelled, before stopping. Shocked by the hurt that statement might have meant to him. How it would have hurt to her. 

Kylo's brows pressed together, his breath catching in his teeth.

It was a confession enough for both of them.

She looked guilty, ferocity gone as she stared at his chest. He rose a finger to touch the scarlet blush in her cheeks, happy to see the mirror on both of them.

They were wrecked.

"He doesn't talk about you either." He whispered reassuringly.

Rey's gaze met his, and he wondered if their eyes looked the same too. Spiteful and bare. Shameful. Thrilled.

His index finger flicked her earlobe while his thumb traced the edge of his nail against her bottom lip.

"What was so funny?" He accused again, softer this time but still steady with frustration. He's eager. Thirsty.

"What?"

"Downstairs." He worked his jaw when he thought about it. "I've... I've never seen him..." He just shook his head.

Rey dipped her head in a new bashfulness that made heat rush low into his hips. Because it was Rey, his Rey. Thinking of Hux. _His Hux._

And suddenly the image is in his mind again. Differently. They're peeled pink on white. Freckled sand stretched in sunlight. Star trails down skin and wet, flush skin on skin. Kylo imagine Rey stretched over Hux, hips rolling like waves in dunes, pouring color into Hux's paleness. His pink fingers in her pink lips and fuck--

His thumb slipped into her mouth on accident, only for a moment, but his dick twitched in his pants at the sensation. At the image. He pressed his finger against her teeth and tilted her head back to look at him.

"Did you think about it?" He urged, looming over her, digging his other hand into the familiar softness of her hair. He images Hux doing it, pulling Rey and cooing at her like he might do. Hux was always a talker. Maybe he'd talk her down onto him. "Did you think kissing him?"

"Kylo—!" Rey's eyes were wide and he swallowed. He couldn't really piece together why he was saying it either, but it made the vibrating from earlier come back full force. It felt good. Because he had felt it too. Had imagined it. He knew the flutters of thrill she was feeling, knew that they had both thought of that voice. Cooing. Begging. Praising.

This was sick, probably.

But the thought of Rey pushing her lips against Brendol Hux's sweet, pink cock was making him hard. The thought of her familiar hot, pliant mouth giving the same sweetness he knew to Hux-- He cradled her head up to his height. He was already feverish with the idea and she couldn't continue to deny him now.

"Tell me." He urged, ignoring his own self consciousness as he realized he wanted Rey to affirm him. To tell him she was just as perverted as he was. That they were both insane and hot and needy for that stupid, beautiful asshole. They both thought of his fingers shoving into their mouths and his mouth chuckling into their necks. That they both fantasized giving into his demand. 

"I—" Her cheeks were red now, lips swollen from his finger and eyes glassy. "I might... yes. Yes.—"

He kissed her, leaning down to her height until his shoulders pinched. He pulled her up by her neck, feeling her body rise on her toes to meet him. She hot, instantly needy, like him. They always fit so perfect. They always meet together just right. With the same heat, the same need. And now, with the same want.

Hux.

"Kissing him?" He asked against her lips before taking them again. She made a noise against his tongue as he pressed it past her teeth and tasted the roof of her mouth.

"Yes."

Kylo groaned.

He could picture it. It's too delicious not too. Hux's straight, elegant back. Sloped at the neck, the delicate golden of his hair a smattering down to his pale neck. Hux's arms at his side, coiled, restrained, as Rey pressed small timid kisses to his lips to get him to speak. Break. Or kisses at his neck maybe, right at the clean skin beneath his ear where the freckles clustered. Where Kylo had dreamed about sucking.

Hux's eyes closed in that endless focus, even as Rey bit and pulled. Or would Hux lips part and teeth bare in a sharp hiss? Would that wall-like composure finally fucking crumble? Would he be unable to resist digging his long fingers into Rey's soft hair, like Kylo so many times succumbed to himself? 

His fantasy bled into his hands as he pulled her hair loose. Her own hands gripped his back as she bit and suckled his neck—Hux's neck— _Dammit._

_Rey could do it. Rey could rip him open for the both of us._

His hands dropped to lower himself and grab her entirely. Grateful for this warm, desert heat that defines her.

Kylo picked her up with ease around her thighs, taking two steps before falling ungracefully onto the bed. His knee landed between her legs and Rey arched into the mattress, hips moving against the friction of his pants. She finds purchase to grind against and leaks against his leg in her sudden excitement. 

"Hux!" She hitches. Another confession. Another secret crossed from her lips and lidded eyes. Kylo burns.

It's a race then.

They undressed her first, his mouth unrelenting through the entire process. He kissed every piece of newly exposed skin. Her ribs, stomach, legs and breasts.

Down at her naked hips he lapped his tongue against the small crevice of fragile skin and thick bone. Kylo tries to suck the flush from her skin, to taste the pink he'd seen he make from the laughs she'd shared. He stretched his arm up her body, skimming against a nipple just to hear that shudder he knew so well, and settled his thumb against her lips. Punishment. Reward/

She kissed it, him— _Hux._ He could see it, could lower himself to her sex and tongue the warm slick of her pussy while he imagined her kissing pink lips and panting her orgasm into Hux's mouth. His mind raced as he thought of it, his own hardened dick straining and wet on his thigh. Her and Hux, Rey and him--

Kylo imagined light eyes behind gold lashes flickering down to watch him with that smug satisfaction, that knowing judgment he had seen so many times before— The tight curl of a grin that had never been directed at him. Approving, finally. Proud of him for making Rey squirm and writhe.

"Yes—" He moaned into her and Rey yelped through his fingers, biting. 

Kylo imagined Hux grabbing him at his hair, pushing him to suck vigorously at her clit, those long fingers pulling his locks harshly and cooing words into his ear. Rey cries out above him. His name. Hux's. He hand grasps hastily for dick, the hardened length already wet at the tip. His fingers pull tight, thinking of Hux--

Kylo couldn't focus then, drawing his wet mouth away to shake uncontrollably as he loomed over Rey. A mess.

"Rey—" he whispered, his hand drawing back to lamely curl his fingers and tug at his shirt. Feeling pained and horrible that he didn't get her screaming and cumming but _needing_ — something—

"Come here." Rey helped him, her hands pulling his hair, his body, back up to hers. Settling him into her, both of them shivering with too much need. Too much desire. They are too alike. 

He kissed her desperately as her fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling. 

"Please—please—"

He was already begging. It was laughable. But he couldn't stop the images now that he had finally broken to them. Bent to them like a familiar sinner to a caning. He's shaking above her. His muscles already hurt.

Kylo heard Hux laugh at him again, that laugh he heard downstairs, that smile— pressed against his neck— from behind him, even as Rey let the drips of wet pre-cum help slip him into her. He's slick sex on her fingers and then on her folds, sliding him into something warm and hot and too-too much.

"Kylo—"

"Yes."

"Hux."

"Yes!"

He bucked into her as she whispered the name, looking down at her lewdly curious eyes.

She shuddered as he fucked her, his hands struggling to hold him up with how good it felt. Every soft pull of his hard dick against wet, slick softness— only to plunge back into her, completely swallowed as her legs entangled at his hips. She's that heat he's always known. But it's different now. Hotter. Wronger. 

Kylo reminds himself that she's wet for both of them. That his sweet, innocent, perfect lover is just as wet as him for that terrible, cunning, cocktease. That they're both fucking at the thought of red hair looming above them, of pale fingers pressing against their lips. 

_At the thought of Hux directing them._

It was _that_ hand he closed his eyes and imagined when Rey pulled harshly at his hair. Those fingers, that cruel smile and those sharp eyes staring at him, waiting.

 _"Good."_ Hux chuckled in his mind. Memories from classes and events with him bundled into a new, sick fantasy. " _Good boy. Fuck my good girl."_

"Fuck—"

Kylo fell forward then, sinking to his elbows and trying to catch his breath in Rey's neck. His dick pulsed inside her and he tried to continue, to drag in and out slowly but he couldn't focus. "I—I c-can't." It's so much, too much, all at once. 

Her lips are on his ear, and then his cheek, and then finally his lips, pulling him back into her mouth. Consoling him.

Rey's hand sneaks up his chest, breaking their kiss to slip her finger past his teeth just as he had done to her. His eyes open at the sensation, his heart beating in a panic at the sudden rush of pleasure, the sweet and salt taste of her thumb on his tongue. _Of Hux in his mouth_ —

He shakes a terrible exhale past her finger.

But he doesn't move, staring and swallowing, waiting unsure in front of her careful and precise gaze.

She nods.

And that's when he starts sucking, closing his eyes and groaning as his hips begin to move in her again.

"Good, ah! Just like that Kylo." She whispers, body arching into his chest. He quickens at her cooing, imagining the praise echoed in different lips. "Hux would like that--Good--"

Her hand falters in her pleasure and he chases it, scraping his teeth on the digit and suckling greedily.

They're fucking again in steady rhythm, both whining and moaning to each other under someone else and fuck— he can barely breathe. Barely keep up with his brain as he thinks of Hux's cock in his mouth and his own deep inside Rey as she writhes beneath both of them.

Her finger rips away from his mouth.

"R-Rey, please—"

"No. No—" She answers, hands grasping his hair and pulling him back down to her lips. "Not me—say it—"

He shivers, bucking, feeling the sweat between them as his thighs contract.

"Say it— say his name."

Kylo's whole body tightens, and he feels Rey mirror him, her hands— his hands delving into his hair and the pain, the pull, the, oh God—

_"Ren."_

"Hux!"

"Y-yes, Hux-Ah!" Rey encourages, whispering against his jaw as his teeth clench and he cums deep in her, rocking his body against hers. He feels heat and wet between them and feels her roll against him, feels her muscles twist and stretch and knows she's there. Right there. Writhing with him beneath Hux's smirk. So alike. 

He watched her cum with fascination, wondering what parts of Hux she imagined, what she might think of him saying. If they were any different. 

Afterward he dragged his hands over her body, staring at her as she slowed her breathing. He enjoyed the sight of her shiver against his touch, her chest flushed red like his. Tan and pale skin bright red like the hair they envied. Speckled and marked. 

They didn't say anything at first.

Kylo pulled her into him like always did, wrapped her back beneath his chest and curled up around her. Even then her head only rested beneath his, so much smaller than him. He tried not to wonder what the difference would be with...

Kylo swallowed the salt in his throat. 

They both stared quietly at their hands twining lazily together on the bed as their bodies buzz. Sated.

"I didn't..." He tried. Kylo closed his eyes instead and focused on the front of his body warmth against her.

But his back is cold.

"I think we both didn't know." Rey answered.

He chuckled despite himself. Everything's hazy and good. Weird but good. Warm.

"That asshole."

Rey laughed in his arms and after another minute she continued. Remembering the feeling in her chest maybe, the mirth in her skin.

"We were talking about you, you know?"

"What?"

"Downstairs." she reminds him, turning to look up at him. Her face is dusted with sticky hairs and pinkness. "I made him laugh when I told him that story of you when we went to the Rally last week."

Kylo blanked for a moment to remember, and then that dimpled smile comes back. A hot curl of satisfaction filled his stomach, chases envy away with a giddiness he isn't used too. 

Rey smiled at him and he knew she must see it on his face. His crush. His muse.

"Don't." He warned, his large hand grabbing at her whole face in an attempt to shake that smile off. "I saw you flirting more than I ever did."

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah, you bat your lashes and grab Finn's hand like a twelve year old girl when you tell him stories too." He scoffed.

Rey swallowed, eyes nervously flitting here and there.

"That's what I thought."

He kissed her then, a relief and fondness pouring into both of them through the action. Understanding for each other even if not in themselves. In-sync and magnetized once more. Together even in their sins. 

It's awhile before they bring up the main problem. And it's Rey who addresses it. The braver of them both.

"So what now?"

Kylo scoffed. "Nothing."

"Really?" Rey laughed. "Nothing? We just avoid him and then scream his name to each other as quietly as we can?"

"Don't." He pressed his face into the bed, not wanting to think about it. Not wanting to face the reality of the situation yet. Not when in actuality he knows those wicked smiles and praise fueled whispers are nothing but his wild fantasies.  

"Sometimes in class..." She trailed. He waited, swallowing almost nervously as he realized what she might be implying. "Well, Sometimes he seems..."

"Interested?"

Rey shrugged. Bare shoulders shifting in his. 

"Well, he _hates_ me." He closed his eyes again and tried not to think of how that heated had confused him. Of how much he liked it sometimes. Of how up until this point seeing Hux was always complete torture. An exercise in restraint. When all he could do was stare at those clear eyes glaring back at him. Praying for a smile or a slap, whilst hoping his pants wouldn't tighten. 

"I hated you." Rey pointed out.

And then they're looking at each other. The desire forming an idea that both seem to be contemplating. Kylo sees the determination in Rey's eyes, the kind she gets when a new car rolls into her garage.

"Don't tell me you want to... what? Go back downstairs or knock on his door and invite him to fuck us? He's not exactly the wild type."

Rey's face turned furiously red and she gritted her teeth. "No! Not like that— I'd probably have to ask him alone. You would ruin it—"

"What? I would what?" Kylo urged, feeling defensive and slightly possessive. Which is as ridiculous as it sounds. He argues without reason, knowing how much Hux didn't reciprocate even Kylo's anger at times. "You think you can get him but I can't?"

"Of course not!"

"Fuck you— I bet I could!"

"You said he hated you!"

"I have you." He glared, reckless. "You hated me, just like _you_ said."

Rey nearly rolled her eyes at him, leaning into the sheets and shaking her head.

"I bet you I can get him first."

They're quiet, his challenge filling him with a new heat. A new ambition, a drive. He felt the same when he had finally decided to try for Rey. Back when they had been nothing but yelling or quiet glances on campus.

"Yeah, right."

"I've known him longer than you." He reminded her, and remembers things about Hux he shouldn't have. Like the pack of cigarettes Hux hid behind the Fraternity plaque downstairs, the code to unlock his phone, or the way he thumbed through class packets.

"I made him laugh."

Kylo growled, turning her over and digging his fingers into her sides to make her giggle and yell.

They rolled together, red faced, nervous and excited. When they stopped Kylo repeated himself.

"I bet you."

Rey paused and for a strange moment he thinks she might take it all back. This insane sick secret they just discovered. Thinks that maybe it will all crumble. That she'll call him on his perverseness. On his infidelity. He thinks of Hux laughing, distantly.

But instead she smiled, full teeth and and eyes shining.

"You're on."

And at that breathtaking expression Kylo thinks she might give him a run for his money.


	2. Rey: the Library

Rey called Hux the next day.

Maybe that was a little fast.

But she had seen the look in Kylo’s eyes. Not just when they had made the bet, but when he had rocked in her arms, slick and feverish, lips suckling at her fingers like a desperate man, whispering _‘Hux, Hux,--”_

Right.

She had spent the night on the internet in a blaze of digital white and clickable blues, tracking down link after link. And when that felt too distant, too artificial, she had ran to the convenience store in her pajamas to rob them of their magazines. The ones with the celebrities and models with tips on how to get a beach body in a week.

She read every article she could on asking someone to a date. On flirting. On hookups, flings, affairs. Threesomes.

She peeled rigorously over every blurb, every quiz, anything that would make her more of an expert on this too-new idea.

It seemed appropriate, Kylo had been her first boyfriend. She had kissed someone before that, but it hadn’t really counted. He had been blonde, sweet and forgettable. She hadn’t remembered his name. (But she wouldn’t forget his car. A baby blue Shelby GT, custom W engine.)

And the way she and Kylo started dating hadn't been a common occurrence. At least, she didn’t find any stories about sucker punching someone in the face and then making out with them in a parking lot. No witty headliners about giving your crush a black eye.

But...Hux.

Brendal Hux.

He seemed more.... Well, he wasn’t Kylo. She certainly couldn’t and wouldn’t, punch Hux in the face. The thought seemed as impossible as did approaching him the way she approached Kylo. Hux was a different man, a different species.

Hux, who crossed his legs at his desk, slick black painted onto his longer, thinner limbs. Too long for college furniture and yet languid and fluid upon it all the same. Hux, who made their professor nervous whenever he rose his hand, fingers limp without care or effort despite the sharpness of his comments. Hux, who glanced at Rey during lectures with a knowing smirk when they went just a little too long, passing paper notes to her that were carefully folded, geometric, perfect. A match to his clipped, chaste handwriting. _‘Kill me, would you?’_

Hux, the first boy Rey had ever seen that she thought was prettier, more beautiful, than any girl she had ever seen.

No. She definitely couldn’t imagine insulting him, even as a joke. He would destroy her, or worse. Ignore her.

Websites and magazines suggested a first date be at the fair. Or maybe the movies. A raunchier one suggested a strip club (‘spice things up a little!’ the tagline had read.) But Rey couldn’t imagine Hux’s slick ankle-baring boots on the dirt of a fairground, cramped against people and children. And while the idea of him sitting beside her in the dark of a theatre seemed appealing, it took away the pleasure of hearing Hux talk. Strangely, the strip club seemed the most matched idea for Hux. But not for her confidence.

In the end, she had asked him to study with her at the library. So Rey was 95% sure that Hux had no idea this was supposed to be a date of any kind. Not that he would guess that even if it had been any other place.

She hadn’t been lying though, when she had told Kylo that sometimes Hux seemed... Interested. Insidious.

_“You’re much too sharp to waste class discussion with anyone but me, Rey.”_

_“Don’t even think about doing this project alone. If I don’t get you then not even you do.”_

He knew she had a boyfriend of course. He had to. It had been the first thing she had said when they had been paired at the beginning of the semester. Right after she’d sat beside him and noticed the red trim about his neck and wrists, lining the First Order Blazer.

_“My boyfriend Kylo is in the same frat house.”_

_“You mean, my, frat house?” He had corrected. Head boy. Leader. He said it with his contrast. In the way his tie was pressed and the patch clean and neat. Where Kylo slung his blazer on his shoulder or tossed it into his trunk. “...well at least we have similar tastes.”_

They always chose each other as partners after that. Especially once they realized that they were both really, really good at engineering together. Hux was an architect. Rey was a mechanic. Their projects were always the perfect blend of functionality through design. The mix of technicalities and concept. Their professor adored them.

But she hadn’t mentioned Kylo again. And in retrospect maybe Kylo was right. Maybe it was guilt.

Because watching Hux lick his finger to turn pages, or push his sleeve to his elbow to check his watch, was sacrilegious. Bad. They were things Rey had swallowed silently. Fascinations. He was a brand-new Bugatti 8.0, W16, 1600. Black and red trim.

Shiny, beautiful, debt-inducing expensive and completely, utterly impractical.

But now she knew that Kylo had been thinking all the same things. That he dreamed of fox hair dusting pale skin, pink lips and see-through colorless eyes. And so now Rey was ready to break him down into something they could both consume.

Or offer themselves up for Hux to devour himself.

She showed up to the library a half hour early despite spending most of the morning trying to figure out if she should dress differently or not. (‘ _wear something that will make him look!_ ’ the pink magazine had suggested. She wore jeans and a tank.)

So she was surprised to see Hux there too, tucked carefully between the windows outside, staring at the students picnicking on the green. Smoking. Eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. He looked like a carefully scripted model. One that folded perfectly in between the articles about threesomes and cherry popping.

And suddenly Rey didn’t remember anymore tips and tricks. She forgot all the steps in getting a crush to like you, all the little tips on how to flirt with a boy, and her precious plan on winning the bet with Kylo.

The smoke curled into his face to caress the freckles there, kissing each one before sweeping up and away with the force of his lips. His fingers twisted the white paper of the cigarette, elbows propped and forearms bare in a rolled-up, button-down shirt. Lewd.

The frat blazer was long gone, replaced with a looping black wire of headphones that wrapped about his neck like something from a sex shop.

“Rey.” He said, eyes shielded behind black, maybe staring at her, maybe not.

_“Hux, Hux, Fuck--!” Kylo said in her memories._

“Hey.” Rey said.

“Forgive me, but I know I’m not late.”

“No, no-- You’re not. I’m early.”

“Well, shall we?” He lifted his back off the library, flicked ashes and made to toss the cigarette to the ground.

“No!” Rey stepped forward.

Hux straightened, head snapping to hers.

“I mean... don’t… rush.” There it was. The heat in her cheeks, burning her neck and shoulders. Hux stared at her. “Actually, can I have one?” She hurried.

The internet hadn’t said anything about faking a smoking habit to flirt with a boy. But Rey was better with instincts than she was with plans. Hux’s brow peeked out from above his sunglasses at the request, sarcasm leaking from his non-verbal response.

He didn’t light another for her. Hux just stepped close, height pronouncing itself as his messenger bag thudded her hip and a tip of his shiny shoe tapped her sneaker. He was close enough to touch, to kiss. Rey fantasized about it as he took another drag, cheeks dimpling inward to suck gently, head tilting. She imagined Kylo moaning to the action. Like it was something else in Hux’s mouth.

She took the cigarette hastily.

“Just inhale.” He said, pushing some smoke in her direction. Teasing.

“I know how to smoke.” She lied.

Hux just smiled. White seeped through his teeth into the space between them.

It surprisingly didn’t feel like anything. She expected more. A taste, or a high. It just felt like hot air and breathing. And nicotine wasn’t something she was familiar enough with to tell when she could feel it. She mimicked his fingers and pretended not to peer past his sunglasses to see his eyes, counting the time her inhales lasted.

“So.” Hux began, and the short syllable was enough for Rey to cross her arms to stop from shaking in nervousness. “Not feeling prepared for midterm?”

Rey tried to think of a flirty answer. She tried to remember the magazines. _‘Compliment him! Touch his arm and giggle at his antics!’_

“I don’t actually need to study.”

Hux took the cigarette from her, inhaled, blew it in her face. “No?”

She felt herself want to cough as he did it. The smoke through her nose and her mouth burned like she didn’t expect. But somehow she knew Hux wanted her too. He’s on to her. Suspects her. Maybe even knows why she’d called him here.

“No, I um-- I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Is this about Ren destroying my table yesterday?”

Oh yeah.

Rey had completely forgotten that Hux had been there when Kylo had walked in on them in the first place. That it had been them at the frat table, talking about some inane schoolwork when Kylo had shoved all their papers and books to the floor. He had yelled at her, had said “Fuck you” to both of them before storming upstairs. And Rey had followed, abandoning Hux.

She completely forgot that he had stayed downstairs, probably on his hands on knees picking up papers, while she and Kylo had been on their backs, fucking. Cooing Hux’s name like pornstars making money on a dirty webcam.

Rey swallowed.

“Did he send you to apologize to me?” Hux asked, fingers scissoring open around the cigarette. She could see the shadow of his eyelashes through his sunglasses he was so close. He was definitely looking at her now.

He knew. He had too.

“No--”

“Figures. He doesn’t apologize for anything. And I doubt you would do anything he told you too. So, what then? What happened to him?”

“What?”

“What made him act like such a beast?”

He didn’t know.

Rey shuddered out a breath. It smoked around Hux’s glasses, and he pushed them away, up the slope of his brow and through the current of his slicked hair.

“We ah-- we had an argument.”

“About what?”

His eyes pressed her, pinned her, and Rey wished he’d kept the sunglasses on.

“Sex.”

Neither of them expected her to say it. Rey is instantly burning in her skin while Hux’s brow flickers, twitches with the sudden part of his lips. The cigarette drops to the cement.

“Sex?” Hux recovers, crushing the smoke with his heel. “He thinks you and I are having sex?”

The imagery of that is too much, so Rey ignores it completely. “No, he doesn’t think that, he just-- he’s--he’s jealous. Because he and I…”

Hux stares at her again, gaze tracing down her entire body. Her looks at her lips, neck, chest, her hands, her hips, her knees, her shoes-- and all the way back again. As if he’s looking for something. He looks like he does when they have project to tackle together, some engineering problem that’s answer is hidden in the details.

But Rey isn’t sure what to offer him. There’s no goal as she opens her mouth, no plan. No witty prepared gateway into telling Hux how she and Kylo want to pick him apart with their fingers and their lips, hungry and starving for him.

“He and I haven’t-- or, we-- no, I-- I was wondering if you--”

“Ha!” It’s a sharp crescendo from nowhere, a whistled sound. A laugh. But Rey hasn’t seen Hux laugh like this. Pink blooms in his cheeks, precious and pastel, offsetting the red of his hair as his eyes close and his back arches elegantly backward. Hux rocks with laughter, shuddering with the sensation of it. “Hahahah!”

Shame wells up in her. “Wh-what!?”

“Jesus Christ. You two haven’t had sex yet?”

“What! No! That’s not it!”

Hux’s lips are curled in a cat smile, wicked, eyes alight with the sun spotlighting his amusement. He looks ethereal in his emotion, there’s so much of it in him. Like an imp, or faerie, tsking her human folly with its cunning. “I should have known.”

“No! Of course we have, that’s not it!”

His hand shoots out and suddenly his fingers are curled on her chin and ice shoots down Rey’s spine. He draws her mouth close to his, still smiling, still pink. “Kylo I could have guessed, but you? I had you figured for a nymph.”

Rey pushes his hand away, his fingers entangling with hers, he uses her momentum to bring her closer. His bag presses into her belly and his shoes snake between hers. Like he’s about to tango-dip her. “Ah-ah! Don’t be embarrassed. It’s sweet. Sickly sweet.”

“Hux!” Her body is on fire and it’s only a little from his taunting. The rest is from the length of his fingers slipping on her wrist and the sure way he holds his hips against her, cocked. He’s comfortable like this, his thin shirt popped at the collar as he pulls her close to him, headphones dipping into the bare expanse of his milky chest. “Stop!”

“Is that why you asked me here Rey? For advice? The sex talk your absent parents never gave you?”

She finally pulls away at that. He lets her, the twisted smile lengthening into another round of laughter.

And Rey wants to fuck him like that.

She glares, breathing hard with burning ears, and imagines him just as he is. Red like her, panting, giggling, slight shoulders hitching while Kylo holds down those long fingered hands. Holds him down for her to crawl onto. To shut him up or make him scream as she rides him. It would teach him a lesson for being an unbearable cock tease.

“Hux--”

“Mmm-- oh, Rey. I’m sorry.” He’s not. She can’t see an apology in the twinkling of his eyes or the sharpness of his canines as he smiles wide. “I can you know. I’ll tell you all about how it works if you want me too.”

“That’s not what I was saying.”

“The first thing that’s going to happen, is you’re going to get very, very wet.” Hux starts. Right there, beside the library, with students on the green listening to music and tossing frisbees. He starts _explaining_ it to her.

Hux flashes his tongue in his chuckle and tells her, “You probably already have been. He’ll get you wet, and if Kylo’s not an oaf, he’ll eat you out too. Or use his fingers to get you ready.”

Rey isn’t ready to listen to Brendol Hux talk about Kylo fingering her. She’d been wet as soon as he had said the words, had been since she’d seen him, since she’d known what she was going to try to do today. But this is ridiculous. It’s not what she wants and yet everything she wants all at once.

The distance between them is nothing but an arm’s length and Rey already knows how warm he is from standing out in the sun waiting for her. She can still taste the cigarette long dead in her mouth and realizes that she might have a better reaction to the nicotine on his tongue then she did from the smoke.

“Knowing how impatient Kylo is, as soon as he gets hard he’ll want to fuck you.”

“Hux! Stop!--”

“He’ll climb on top of you with his thick, hard, dick, leaking--

“Brendol!”

“Oh. Brendol?” He hushes, lips pouting prettily and descriptive hands falling to his sides. He’s looking at her, surprised, excited. Coy. “Alright. I’ll stop. But only because you said my name like that, Rey _darling_.”

But Hux had done his damage. The sensation of her t-shirt and jeans feel like too much, or too little. Rey can’t stop thinking of Hux narrating her brain like he had been, talking about Kylo straddling her in the lazy, careless authority that was his voice. Rey was broken. A cracked engine, vibrating and panting from overheating, nowhere near functional.

She wants to lean forward and shove her fingers into his mouth for revenge.

His phone rings.

It saves her from having to say anything, but Rey can’t help but feel stupid as she just stands there while he digs out his phone, licking her lips at the red in his throat like a starving woman needing slick and sweat to keep her sated.

“Ren?”

Rey’s already overstimulated body jolts with a snap at the name.

Hux’s delicate brows lift, eyes shifting to stare at her as he smiles. As if Kylo has just interrupted their secret affair.

“Right now?” He asks, hips tilting, hand pulling at his shirt. She can see him react to her boyfriend’s demands with small demands of his own. The flush in his chest and the curl of his lip. “I’m with Rey from my engineering class. I can’t, now.”

Rey burns with envy, listening to the one-way conversation with fisted fingers and gritted teeth. She knew what Kylo was doing. Knew what he wanted from Hux’s time.

“Your girlfriend? I had no idea.” Hux’s eyes flicker and he steps closer to Rey as she glares at him. His fingers yank gently on a bit of her hair. “Why? You want speak to to her? You can’t call your own girlfriend from your own phone?”

Hux drops the phone from his ear, pressing it toward her. His whisper is faux scandalous. “He wants to speak with you.”

“Why did you lie? You know Kylo is my boyfriend.”

“Just to fuck with him.” He shrugs with another smile. It’s full of a lazy sexuality that has her vibrating. His bare arm snakes up to her ear, pressing the cold phone against her heated cheeks. Rey tries to take the device from him but Hux doesn’t pull away. And when she speaks her breath heats the skin of his wrist. She can smell some sort of cologne on him. Light, subtle. Teasing.

Nicotine.

“Kylo?”

“Rey, what the fuck?” Kylo’s voice warbles out, rustling, like he was moving or changing clothes. “You couldn’t wait a fucking day? What are you even doing together-- did you-- have you--”

“No! I can’t-- you-- you called!” Rey accuses, trying not to look at Hux and willing Kylo not to say their unspeakable bet out loud. She can feel Hux shift beside her. Too close. Maybe close enough to hear Kylo through the speaker. Definitely close enough that she could see the sliver of skin above his shoes and beneath his pant legs. His ankles. Delicate and plush, like the flesh down his arm.

“I can’t believe you. If you win right now it’s only because you called him first. I was--”

“What do you need Kylo?” She cuts off, changing her tone, gritting her teeth. Hux breathes out a chuckle next to her. “We’re studying.”

“Oh, is he right there? Fuck him. Fuck!” Something rattled, pronounced by his cursing. “Give him back the phone.”

Her eyes look up at Hux beneath her lashes. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Does he, now?”

Hux pulls the phone back and Rey swears she feels his thumb glide against her lip when he does.

“What is it, Ren?”

She attempts to take the moment to gather herself. Rey tries to remember the magazines, the scripts, the flirty subtext she had read into arranging affairs or threesomes as Hux rolls his eyes into the phone.

“I’m not interested in parties. No. Not my car. Ren--” The coquettish behavior shifts into a Hux she recognizes. Colder, sharper. No less in control but more frustrated. Bristled. And she isn’t sure if Kylo is winning or losing by causing the change. “You’re a child. Fine. No. Later. Fine.”

The phone clicks away and Hux looks at her once more. But this time the teasing glances and wicked smiles were gone. The more easy going amusement is back, like the times he jokes in class. “How do you even stand him?”

Rey exhales shakily. “He has his moments.”

“I’d pay good money to see them.”

Rey thinks of Kylo cumming as he shouts Hux’s name and remembers the sing-song voice of the magazine. _‘You can if you like!’_   She could say. She could bite her lip and wrap her hands around the wire of his headphones. Play the same game he seemed to play so well. A tease.

But when Hux drags his fingers through his hair and pins her with judgmental eyes, accusing, she chickens out.

She can’t match the level of comfort he has. The control he maintains. He’s bare, exposed. And yet he’s looking at her like she’s the one naked. Like she’s the one who's waiting to be told what to do. And she is.

“Are we going to actually study? Or did you want me to draw you a diagram of fucking and text it to Ren?”

It’s tempting.

They study instead.

Rey learns about the proper amount of struts in a high-rise apartment building as she accepts the taste of her failure; cigarette smoke on a wet, watered tongue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, Hux is sorta a slut. Dunno what happened there.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAahahHAHAH--oops.


End file.
